The invention is directed to a coding means for electrical assemblies that are insertable parallel to one another into a module frame and are contacted via plug devices attached at the back to a wiring backplane.
Up to now, codings were attached to the assembly plug or, respectively, integrated into the plug when the division width was not allowed to be exceeded, this having led to contact losses. The possibility of coding on the fastening flanges was also known.
Electrical assemblies should be coded in the module frame, whereby the coding should not lead to an upward transgression of the smallest slot division of 15 mm. Further, the coding should not lead to a modification at frame parts such as guard rails and wiring backplanes, i.e., the frame conditions of the standard IEC48D (Sec) 44 should not be modified.